


Force of a Wave

by orphan_account



Series: Sharkbait Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Yuma hadn’t expected today to go like this.  
It had been a little odd to start with- he didn’t actually expect Shark to agree to hanging out- but that’d been awesome. He’d wanted Shark to be his friend.  
So they’d hung out and dueled and played video games in Shark’s large, empty house. After a while, Shark had asked him if Astral was hanging around, and he’d replied that the alien had gotten bored hours ago and was in the key.  
And then Shark had smiled- a genuine smile that Yuma hadn’t often seen on his face- and kissed him.  
Yuma shoved him away, mostly on instinct, sending the purple haired boy crashing to the ground.  
“Shark, what the hell?!”  
Shark got to his feet, glaring at Yuma. “You didn’t have to shove me.”  
“Of course I shoved you! What the hell was that?!”  
“Just...forget it.”  
Yuma blinked at him. “Dude, just tell me why you kissed me. Did Bronk put you up to this? I’ll kill him if he-”  
“He didn’t, Yuma.” Shark sighs. “I’m sorry, I thought…”  
“Thought what?” Yuma got to his feet. “That I’m some...some faggot?”  
Shark’s eyes narrowed. “Apparently so.”  
“Of course I’m no-” Yuma froze. “Holy shit, you’re gay?”  
“Yes.” Shark’s eyes still glared, but something in his voice was almost pleading, begging Yuma not to freak out.  
Yuma backed away from Shark with wide eyes. When Shark reached for him, he slapped the elder boy’s hand away. “Don’t touch me you disgusting fag!”  
“Yuma, don’t-!”  
Yuma backed towards the door. “Stay away from me! I never wanna see you again, you-”  
The softness and kindness drained from Shark’s face, and he lunged forwards before Yuma could finish. They landed in a heap with Shark on top. Yuma struggled to get free, but Shark pinned him down, practically growling.  
Yuma looked up at Shark, eyes filled with what seemed to be disgust. It was the last straw, and the purple haired boy slammed a fist hard into his jaw. Yuma gasped, seeing stars, and by the time his vision had cleared Shark was kissing him again. Yuma struggled, trying to get away but Shark held him still, gently slipping his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth.  
Yuma bit down, drawing blood and making Shark jerk away. He tried to scramble out from under his captor, but Shark slammed him into the floor. The purple haired youth then started undoing Yuma’s belt, making his eyes widen and increasing his struggles.  
“Stop fighting me.” Shark growled, opening Yuma’s pants before trying to undo his own one handed.  
“P-please…” Yuma’s eyes filled with tears. “Please don’t do this, Shark…”  
Shark froze, looking down at Yuma, and indecipherable emotions played across his face. For a moment, Yuma hoped he’d be released. Then Shark’s expression hardened and he grabbed Yuma, flipping him over so he was pinned on his stomach and yanking both their pants off.  
Yuma whimpered, doing anything to get away from what he knew was coming. He was unprepared for Shark to stick two fingers in his mouth and bit down. This made the elder teen growl and slam him into the ground again.  
“Fine. If you don’t want me to prep you, I’ll go in dry.”  
Yuma’s mind raced. He wasn’t entirely sure what “prep” was, but Shark made it sound like not doing it would hurt and-  
His thoughts were interrupted as Shark slammed into his ass. He screamed until his lungs ran out of breath and it trailed off into a quiet whimper.  
Shark moaned at the tightness, beginning to thrust irregularly at different angles. Yuma didn’t know what he was doing, just that it burned his insides terribly, the pain so acute that his vision blurred and he couldn’t breath through the sobs.  
Then Shark finally found his prostate, making him buck and scream for an entirely different reason. Yuma was still acutely aware of the pain, but now pleasure ripped through his body. He was unable to keep himself from bucking against Shark, unable to keep his moans from escaping between sobs. And when Shark’s hand crept under him to clasp his cock he was unable to keep from thrusting towards the friction  
It didn’t take long for Yuma to cum, and as he did so his ass clamped down on Shark’s cock, making the elder boy spill his load deep inside.  
Yuma went limp against the ground, feeling disgusting. He’d lost his virginity and been fucked up the ass and...he’d enjoyed it. He began to cry again, feeling dirty and disgusting.  
Shark’s strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against the elder boy’s chest. They were both shirtless- Yuma couldn’t remember when that’d happened, but it really didn’t matter- and the warmth was strangely comforting.  
“...I’m sorry” Shark’s voice sounded small.  
Yuma pressed against him, still crying. “I’m a disgusting, unnatural faggot…”  
“Yuma-”  
“My family’s gonna disown me...and my dad’s gonna hate me…”  
Shark blinked. “Wait, what?”  
Yuma sniffled. “M-my dad always said that it was a sin to...to…”  
“Like other guys?”  
Yuma nodded. “And I did, but I’m better now, and-”  
“Yuma, stop. What are you talking about?”  
Yuma flinched. “S-sorry…”  
Shark sighed, gently patting the younger boy. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who…” he sighed “Nevermind. What were you talking about?”  
“I...They said they’d fix me!”  
“...Who did?”  
“Th-the therapists…”  
Shark’s eyes widened. “Conversion therapy?”  
Yuma nodded., then started to sob again. “But I’m still broken and-”  
“Sh…” Shark cuddled the sobbing boy to his chest. “There is nothing wrong with you, Yuma. Nothing at all.”  
Yuma, emotionally and physically exhausted, falls asleep in Shark’s arms. The purple haired youth cradles the younger boy, whispering calming words even after Yuma’s drifted off.  
Once Yuma’s asleep, Shark picks him up, placing Yuma gently into his bed. He lightly traces the curve of the sleeping boy’s cheek, and whispers “I love you” softly before leaving him to rest.


End file.
